Tenkai (Location)
Tenkai (天界, Tenkai) is a location in the series. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: As '''Amnesia' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: As '''Sanctuary' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Amnesia'' The white world of the Angels. It is a vast land of white stone, floating orbs, pyramids, and floating stones. There is rarely organic life found, with ghostly human figures being found through the land alongside the Angels. Eden is the only exception, where plant life grows and flourishes, while water flows. The party is sent here from Megalopolis on the Neutral Route by Camael, where they face off against the Heralds. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Sanctuary (サンクチュアリ) is the world of the Angels that is reached from the Dark Palace in Center Land. The only area that can be accessed is the Light Palace. ''Devil Children White Book'' Tenkai of White Book is separated into four different areas, which Masaki Kuzuha must traverse to arrive in the highest realm, Cosmo City. Raguel is the acting Governor of all of Heaven. Heaven's Corridor The area Masaki first arrives in. It is the gate that leads to the second realm of Heaven. Archangel Uriel stands guard over it, as well as having a mystical defense that tosses all demons or those with the powers of demons into the Deep Hole, preventing entry to those not on the Angels side. Those with the power of Angels are able to fly through or walk upon the invisible path made of stars. Grass Fields The second realm of Tenkai, which is overseen by the peaceful Pope. Crystal Ring The third realm of Tenkai, which acts as a military zone guarded by three of Heaven's officers: Furfur, Marchocias, and Murmur. Cosmo City The fourth and highest point of Tenkai, which is where Governor Raguel resides. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Tenkai is the world of the angels and is ruled by two angels: Michael and Enoch. As war erupts on earth by the angels sent there by Enoch to fight Zebul's demons, Enoch sends his other angels to terrorize and attack the forces of Michael. Lotus Marsh (ロテュスしつげん) A wetlands that Akira firsts set foot in the world of angels. It leads to both Midkingdom and the Water Angels Village. Water Angels Village (水の天使の町) A village of Fairies and Angels that lies in front of the Huge Floodgate. Huge Floodgate (水の巨大水門) Nozuchi attempts to flood the village by opening the main valve found at the end of the Floodgate. Switches must be pressed to decrease the flow of water as one traverses the area to get to the main valve and back. MidKingdom (ミッドキングダム) The heart of Tenkai. It floats in the sky. Unlike Makai it does not have a Casino. Light Palace (ライトパレス) The castle from which Michael rules. It is a pristine place with different shades of blue throughout the palace. Adnachiel attempts to assassinate Michael in his throne room. Dios Forest (ディオースの森) A forest that lies between Midkingdom and the Earth Angels Village. Earth Angels Village (土の天使の町) A small village surrounded by the Dios and Extensive Earthly Forests. Amy is found in the Inn and must be talked to in order to go to the next area. Extensive Earthly Forest (土の樹海) A labryinth forest where paths are hidden underneath trees. The forest has underground paths and hidden spots where many treasure chests can be found. Tower of Babel (バベルの塔) A tower that lies at the ent of the Extensive Earthly Forest, where Enoch's forces have gathered. Both Haamiru and Paku arrived before Akira. Gallery Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Locations Category:Devil Children White Book Locations Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Locations Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis